


Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Nick says goodbye to Las Vegas





	1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter one  
Nick slid into the booth beside Sara at McCarthy's, he picked up his beer bottle, glad they had already ordered before he arrived.  
" To Director Stokes." Greg held out his bottle, Nick and Sara ouched their's to it and swallowed.  
" Don't forget us lowly CSI's." Sara elbowed Nick.  
" Who are you again?" He teased back.  
" Do you remember the decomposing body in the forest preserve?" She asked him.  
"How many lemons do we need to get the smel off us." Nick shook his head.  
" I remember my first field assignment... the bus crash Grissom assigned me to take your notes. I froze up with the bus driver collapsed as you were interviewing him. I'll never forget what you said to me." Greg looked at him.  
" What'd you say?" Sara asked.  
" Just that my first time didn't go too well either." Nicki answered.  
" I'm the only child so it was nice having a big brother." Greg tipped his bottle to Nick.  
" You really are like a big brother to us." Sara nodded.  
" I ever tell you guys I have one older brother and five older sisters? It was nice to be older, wiser brother to you."  
" Nobody said anything about wiser." Sara snarked, finishing her beer.  
" You can stay in a hotel when you come to San Diego!" Nick retorted.  
" If Killer had married us I'd be going with you." She grinned..  
" Whoa! What?" Greg gaped.  
" Married by Elvis or an alien, I'd have never been able to go home again." Nick rolled his eyes.  
Sara told Greg about the case of the alien outside area 51 of the other Elvis/alien impersonator who assumed she and Nick were a couple.  
" I wish I had been with you about one." Greg laughed.  
" Did you forget the case where my truck, with all the evidence, got stolen?" Nick shook his head finishing his beer, motioning the waitress to bring three more.  
Greg finished his own beer and nodded.  
" That was a great case."  
" For you maybe, I got ripped a new one by..." Nick trailed off.  
"McKeen." Sara laid her head on his arm.  
" Yeah." Nick nodded.  
" We got him. Twice. I remember all the bets you and Warrick used to make." Greg smiled as their beers arrived.  
" Can we get menu's too?" Nick asked, " no drinking on an empty stomach." He added when she went to retrieve them. " Man, there was this one case, the vic was in the back seat and we threw theories at each other adding money to the pot each time." Nick smiled.  
" I remember you fingerprinting the samurai sword... the paint coming off. The look on your face... asking Grissom if we had insurance?" Sara laughed as the waitress delivered their menu's.  
They decide on their meals and ordered them.  
" You and Warrick really went to bat for me after I was beaten." Greg and looked at Nick. "The trial..."  
" That trial was a joke Greg. Demetrius James sure as hell was no saint! You should never have had to go through that. Y'all were there for me after my ordeal. That's family right?" Nick smiled back.  
"You found me when Natalie Davis left me for dead." Sraa looked at Nick.  
" To family." Nick raised his bottle and they drank.  
The food came and they took time to eat.  
" Nothing can beat our road trip." Greg smirked.  
" That I wish I had been there for." Sara laughed having heard of their misadventure. " How about the case of the disappearing house? Finn and her chainsaw." She added.  
" I wish she had taken a chainsaw to it." Nick rolled his eyes.  
" Speaking of houses..." Greg said.  
" John knows a realtor, I'll give her a call." Nick answered and fnished his second beer. He motioned the waitress over and orderd coffee for them all.  
" If you need us to look after Sam let us know." Sara said.  
" Thanks." He nodded.  
" Are you on the beach?" Greg grinned.  
" Way out of my price range Greggo." Nick shook his head. " I did find a few not too far from San Diego Bay, we'll see."  
" A 4 and 1/2 hour drive, three or four day weekend." Sara nodded to Greg who grinned.  
" Guess I'll send you keys then." Nick rolled his eyes good naturedly.  
They finished their meals and their coffee.  
No one spoke up to end their gathering, they all knew it would be quite some time before the three had a meal together again and the chance to talk and reminisce.  
Nick pulled his walllet out and motion to the waitress who brought their check over.  
" You two need to get some sleep for and I need to arrange a flight." He said paying the bill.  
He had taken charge like the leader he had grown into.  
Nick slid out of the booth stretching.  
Sara stood and hugged him.  
Greg clapped his shoulder.  
They stayed like that for several minutes before Sara let him go and headed out with Greg following.  
Nick smiled at the retreat, he used the men's room then headed home too.

 

Climbing from his truck he walked to the gate, opened it and stepped onto his property, he took the few steps to the sign and laid his hand on it. "SOLD", he had barely had it on the market for two weeks when he got it a call for just under his list price. Seeing no reason to dicker he agreed, they ask for a house inspection which Nick knew would find minor fixes if any since he stayed on top of the repairs.  
Being a CSI meant he had to know how to tear apart things and also put them back together.  
They asked for six weeks to move in so he had to get his own place in San Diego quickly and move out.  
Opening his front door he saw Sam waiting.  
"Hey boy." He smiled and rubbed the dog's head.  
His first business was to feed Sam then walk him.  
That done he sat at his computer and booked a flight out the next morning.  
After booking it he called John.  
" Hey John, my flight gets in at 11:00 AM."  
' Cara and I will pick you up, you'll stay with us.'  
" I can stay at a hotel John."  
' Think again the Nick.'  
" Okay." Nick chuckled in defeat, " You said you know a good realtor?"  
' Yeah, she actually help us on a couple of cases. I already called her you just need to e-mail her with some idea with what you're looking for.'  
Nick wrote down her e-mail address.  
" Okay, I'll do that right now."  
' See you tomorrow then.'  
" Yep. Bye."  
' Bye.'  
Nick hung up and sent the information, good sized yard, three bed/two bath for guests and in Chula Vista, close to work.  
He called Sara leaving her a message then called his parents to let them know what was going on for the next few days.  
Done with all that, he took a quick shower and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Two  
The plane landed and Nick grabbed his bag from the overhead bin.  
He was only here for a few days so he saw no reason to bring anything other than a carry-on.  
John and Cara waved when they saw him.  
Nick shook John's hand and smiled at Cara.  
" How are you honey?" He asked.  
" Okay." She smiled at the man who saved her from her kidnapper.  
Nick exchanged a look with John who shrugged.  
There would be time for them to talk tonight.  
" Joanna has the houses lined up starting at 1:30. I figured we could eat after we drop your luggage at the house."  
" Sounds good." Nick nodded.

 

" I'll take you by the lab this weekend so you can meet every one." John said.  
" Cool, though I did meet a few of your guys when we we're investigating."  
" Ellis says your cool." John smiled, " He never said I was cool."  
Nick laughed and Cara smiled.  
" Do you have any kids?" Cara asked.  
" No, just my dog Sam." He shook his head.  
" Oh." She slumped down.  
John put an arm around her.  
" You know, Sam can use a friend too. The way your dad talks I'm going to be working long hours and need help taking care of him."  
" I guess." She shrugged.  
" I do pay you know." Nick said.  
" Really? How much?"  
" Cara." John frowned.  
" Well that depends,he needs to be walked once, fed twice, and put out after he eats." Nick shrugged,  
" I can do that." Cara nodded and looked at her father hopefully.  
He in turn looked back at Nick who raised an eyebrow.  
" I really do need someone to help me out."  
" Alright." John nodded and Cara hugged him.  
She and Nick reached an agreement on her pay as their meals came.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Three

After they finished lunch they went to meet Joanna Barton at the first house.  
She was a five foot nothing brunette with a big smile.  
" It looks nice." Cara said.  
" It's a townhouse." Nick frowned and got out of the car.  
" Here we are." Joanna smiled.  
" I was really looking for a house with my dog and all..." Nick told her.  
" It has the space you're looking for, let's take a look." She replied, " the cost is $385,000."  
Nick nodded and reluctantly followed her to the unit.  
He knew it was silly but he had a real aversion to townhouses after Nigel Crane. He would never feel safe in one again.  
The first impression was not favorable, there was no garage.  
" Two car ports?" He asked.  
" Yes. One is for an RV." Joanne nodded.  
" Don't have plans for one of those." Nick murmured as she led them inside.  
" As you can see, it has an open floor plan with refinished original hardwood floors throughout the house."  
Nick walked around the main room checking lights and the thermostat.  
" How old is the house?" John asked.  
" It was built in 1951." The realtor answered as Nick moved into the kitchen. " The kitchen is newly renovated with granite counter tops, a new sink and stainless steel appliances."  
" I'm more interested in the plumbing and electrical." Nick said checking the pipes. " These need to be updated." He added standing.  
" Let me show you the bedrooms." She said and led of them down the hall, " they're all good sized. Here's the bathroom."  
" There's only one bathroom?" Nick frowned.  
" Yes, unfortunately." Joanne said, " why don't we take a look at the back yard?"  
" You have fruit trees." Cara said seeing them.  
" Apples, lemons, oranges and limes." Joanna nodded.  
" What do you think Nick?" John asked.  
" I just don't see Sam and me living here." Nick shook his head.  
" Okay. I'll set up some showings for tomorrow." She nodded.  
Try, try again, that's a realtors life, she silently sighed.  
" Thanks Joanna." John said.  
" Yes, thank you." Nick added.  
" I'll give you a call when I have something." She replied and they went their separate ways.  
" You really hated that placed didn't you?" Cara said.  
" I had a townhouse 15 years ago... I had a bad experience there." Nick said settling in the front seat.  
" What, like mold or bad neighbors?" She asked.  
" Someone broke in."  
" Oh." She said quietly.  
" Geez Nick." John sensed there was a lot more to that story.  
" It is what it is." Nick shrugged and smiled back.  
They drove the rest of the way to the Nolan house in silence.  
" Hey, how about we grill out tonight?" John suggested.  
" I got no complaints." Nick smiled.  
" I'll make salad." Cara offered.  
They found a local college basketball game and watched it then made dinner.  
After the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher Cara retreated to her room leaving the men to talk.  
" How's she doing john?"  
" Okay, she's in therapy, it seems to be helping." John nodded.  
" That's good. How are you?"  
" I'm up every night checking on her." He admitted.  
" Understandable." Nick nodded.  
" Thank you for the flowers and coming to Lexie's funeral."  
" You're welcome. I wish things had been different."  
" Me to." John answered quietly, " You kept your word to me, you found Cara. I can never thank you enough."  
"Finn told me to wait for backup but when I saw his truck..."  
" It would have seemed like hours for them to get there." John nodded, " I'm glad you're a damn good shot Nick."  
" Failed my qual's one time ,years ago, never did it again. Good thing too since I had to shoot a serial killer after he shot me."  
" Shot and buried alive?" John shook his head.  
" Pushed out of a second story window too but that goes along with the stalking." Nick replied.  
" Stalking?" John asked.  
" The man who broke into my house stalked me John."  
" Had I known all that I'd have insisted you come out here a lot sooner."  
" You didn't even know me before the shooting." Nick shook his head.  
" Yeah, but every lab knew about the kidnapping. We all took extra precautions."  
"Well... It's all in the past." Nick shrugged..  
" Hopefully you won't have anything like that here."  
" From your mouth to God's ears, John." Nick agreed as his phone rang, "Hello? Okay. Hold on." He replied and turned to John, " Joanna has two houses for me to see tomorrow, one morning and one afternoon."  
" Okay, Cara is going to a friend's to study." John nodded.  
" Hey Joanna, give me the time and address of the first one." Nick wrote it down, "Okay, see you in the morning." He replied and hung up " I hope these places are better than today's."  
" You really did not like that place. Tell me about the stalking."  
" I need a beer for that story."  
John retrieved the beers and Nick told him about Nigel Crane, Dr. Jekyll, and Walter Gordon.  
" How the hell did you get through all that?"  
" My friends helped." Nick replied finishing his beer, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I didn't sleep much last night."  
" See you in the morning." John nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Four  
" I'll pick you up at 3 honey."  
" Okay,dad. Bye Nick." Cara waved and met her friend, the girls went into the house.  
The men drove away heading to the house Joanna wanted to show them.  
" This looks like a log cabin." Nick said as they pulled up.  
" The inside might be nice." John replied as they exited the car.  
" Its 1040 square feet. Built in 1959. The price is $349,000." She told them unlocking the door.  
" Nice fireplace." John motioned.  
" Laminate floors." Nick replied.  
" Yes through most of the house."  
Nick checked the plumbing and wiring.  
" Kitchen needs remodeled." He said.  
" The bedrooms don't. Come take a look." Joanne led them down the hall. " each closet has built-ins and the master has a window seat with built-ins. There's also double pane windows around which helps insulate and soundproof the house. Let me show you the bonus room."  
They followed and looked around the bonus room and a small backyard.  
" What do you think?" She asked.  
Nick shook his head, " This isn't the one." He said.  
" Okay, what don't you like about it?"  
" I'm from Texas and I like rustic but this is too rustic, ya know?"  
" So something more modern?"  
" Not to modern, no chrome and glass."  
" I have one lined up this afternoon, do you want to see it too? I think it's more like what you're looking for."  
" It's already set up so I'll take a look." Nick nodded.  
" Okay, good." She smiled and wrote down the address, " I'll see you at 4 then." She nodded and led them to the front where she locked up and they all left.


	5. Chapter 5

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Five  
The men want to lunch at a seaside restaurant.  
" How 'bout we go to the lab after we eat?"  
" Sounds good." Nick agreed, " good thing I like seafood."  
" And Mexican." John smiled.  
" You do know I like my Tex-Mex man." Nick chuckled..  
" Another reason this is a good move for you." John replied.  
" You were persistent. Moving me to the top of the list man. I didn't even know you had a list or that I was on it at all." Nick shook his head.  
" I started it about six months ago, just jotting some names down when I decided to retire. You were always on the list Nick, after all the times you turned me down..."  
" You've never offered me a promotion man. I was still a level 3 in your books."  
" Until you kept your promise and saved Cara. Then I realized you always had what it took to be team leader."  
" I struggled with the decision. My friends... people who are my family were in Vegas. You know what Sara said? She cited Grissom, that he'd say I need to go where I could do the most good."  
" Thank you Sara and Grissom." John smiled.  
Their meals arrived and they dug in, they ate more than they talked and were soon done..

 

" This is it. They just finished building it a month ago. We used to work out of an old hospital." John said pulling out to the gleaming glass building.  
" I don't have to clean all that glass do I?" Nick joked.  
John laughed and they exited the car.  
" Director Nolan." The receptionist beamed greeting him.  
" Grace Monroe, this is Nick Stokes."  
" Welcome Director Stokes." The grey haired woman nodded.  
" Call me Nick." He smiled and offered his hand.  
" Oh my. Director Nolan didn't say you were southern." Grace blushed.  
John coughed so he wouldn't laugh.  
" You won't hold it against me if I root for my Cowboys will you Grace?" He grinned.  
" Oh, no sir."  
" Thank you." Nick nodded.  
" Come on." John grabbed his arm, " I can't wait for all the other women to meet you." He rolled his eyes.  
" What did you tell them about me?" Nick frowned.  
" That you were a good guy who would take care of them."  
" I'll do my best." He promised.  
John led him into a DNA lab where several people were.  
" John, Nick." And older man smiled and nodded.  
Ricardo "Rich" Emmanuelle, dayshift supervisor reminded Nick of Grissom, if Gris were Cuban-American, his salt and pepper hair was in a military style cut, a remnant from his Air Force days, he was a few years older than Nick with an easy going disposition.  
Carol Bishop, DNA technician, was blonde and blue eyed, a California girl who stood 5'8" was sharp as a tack, according to John.  
Tommy Bucchio, trace technician was a native New Yorker with jet black hair who stood at an even six foot with green eyes that reminded Nick of Warrick's.  
Lastly there was Cane Walker CSI 3, slightly taller than Nick and a bit younger, he apparently liked to wear striped shirts on a regular basis too.  
They all nodded at their old boss and new boss.  
" Good to see you all again. Thanks for your help on the Winthrop case." Nick shook their hands, " y'all will have to forgive me if I forget your names the first few weeks."  
" I still have trouble with them now." Rich joked making them all laugh..  
" I just want y'all to know my door is open." Nick smiled.  
" Hey, I got--oh, Director Nolan, Nick." Kyle Ellis stopped in the doorway.  
" Hey Ellis, good to see you again too, we should let y'all get back to work."  
John led Nick out.  
" That's good, take charge now so they'll get used to it." John patted his back.  
The ran into three more people in the hallway, Benita Lopez, level 3 CSI, Jamie Plant and Eric Rainer a both level 2 CSI's.

They spent nearly three hours at the lab where Nick met dozens of CSI's and technicians he'd be in charge of in a few short weeks not to mention the police he'd be dealing with on a daily basis. He also saw his office, his name already on the door.  
" It's real." Nick took a deep breath.  
" You'll do fine Nick." John assured him, "come on, we need to pick up Cara."


	6. Chapter 6

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Six

" Hey dad. Nick." Cara said climbing into the car.  
" You have fun with Tasha?"  
" Yeah. Can we have pizza for dinner?"  
" Sure but Nick has another house to check out."  
" Okay." She nodded and put her earbuds into her ears.  
" Welcome to the world of teenagers." John sighed.  
" I heard that." Cara said making Nick chuckle.  
A few minutes later Cara said she was thirsty so they went through a drive-thru and got drinks before John drove them to the house with the 'FOR SALE' sign in the yard.  
" Okay, this looks promising." Nick said as they got out of the car.  
" Welcome. This house is 1312 square feet. Built in 1958. It's listed for $389,000."  
They followed Joanne into the house.  
" As you can see there are hardwood floors, they extend to two of the three bedrooms. It also has an open floor plan obviously."  
Nick nodded and asked about the bathrooms.  
Joanne lead them to them and said, " they do need work but it would be minor." She said.  
Nick frowned but check the plumbing and electrical.  
" I think you'll like the back yard." She led them outside.  
" This is big." John nodded.  
Nick took a good look then turned to her, " this isn't it, can you find me something with a gate for security reasons. I need a fenced- in back yard too"  
" Okay, I'll do some more looking."  
" Don't forget, I head back to Vegas on Monday."  
" I'll try to line up a few for tomorrow then." She nodded and they left the house.  
" I'm sorry for being a pain, it's just that in my Vegas house, I just knew it was the one when I walked in." He apologized.  
" This is where you're going to live for years to come, you need to be comfortable there and only you know what that is." She patted his arm.  
John drove them home and they ordered a pizza and watched a movie, Cara's choice of a teen comedy.  
Halfway through the movie Nick's phone rang.  
" Hey Joanna, yeah." Nick grabbed some paper and a pen, " Okay. We'll see you then." He hung up and turned to them, " she found one not on the market yet. I can see it at 2 p.m." Nick handed him the address.  
" That's like 10 minutes away from the lab Nick."  
" I definitely want to see it then." He nodded.  
" Can we finish the movie now?" Cara rolled her eyes.  
Teenagers, John mouthed.  
" Better you than me." Nick chuckled..  
Cara sighed and resumed the DVD.

Once the movie was over Cara went up to her room to listen to music and surf the web.  
" So when are you coming out here?" John asked handing him a beer.  
" I'll spend this week packing up my house and head here early next week. I'd like to be at work by the end of that week."  
" So two weeks or so." John nodded, " I've cut back my hours letting the supervisors handle more until you get there."  
Nick nodded and sipped his beer.  
" I meant it Nick, you're gonna be fine here. If you need advice you know my number."  
" Thanks, I appreciate it." Nick said gratefully.  
"You lived in Vegas, you any good at poker?"  
" I lived in Vegas." Nick grinned.  
John retrieved the cards and poker chips.

" I fold and I'm calling it a night." John surrendered checking the time.  
" It's after midnight already?" Nick shook his head as they cleaned up.  
When they finished they bade each other good night and the men went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road   
Chapter Seven

Nick awoke around 9 to sunshine and birds.  
Am I ready for all these changes? John thinks so. Thank you Lord that he'll be around to turn to. I guess leading the whole lab with just be a little bigger than assistant supervisor. Right? I handle that okay so... besides John has good people working there..  
" You awake?" John asked knocking on the door.  
"Yeah."  
John opened the door and stepped inside," grab a shower we're going to do breakfasts then Cara and I will show you around."  
" Be done in twenty." Nick nodded and I climbed from bed.  
He took a quick shower, dressed in long sleeved tee, jeans and work boots, ran a brush through his hair and gelled it, otherwise it will be spiky, even being cut short.

" 17 minutes." John joked when he appeared..  
" That your new career?"  
" What?"  
" Comedian? You'll leave 'em dead in the aisles."  
John and Cara groaned and theyleft to go eat.

The restaurant they took him to had a large breakfast buffet andhe filled two plates, one with eggs, bacon and toast and the other with fresh fruit.  
He dug in hungrily as did John and Cara.  
Nick's phone rang and he answered it, " Hey, Sar, oh,uh, 1:00 PM. How's Sam? Really? I want the whole story when I get home. Having breakfast. Sounds like Hodges. Okay, see you Monday afternoon. Bye." He replied and hung up.  
" Everything Okay?" John asked.  
" Yeah, I forgot to tell her what time my flight got in.. She also told me Sam caught a burglar in my neighborhood."  
" Go Sam!"Cara grinned.

They finished breakfast and took him to the San Diego Pier.  
" What a view." Nick breathed in the ocean air..  
" Yeah." John smiled hugging and Cara.  
They stayed there for a little while just letting Nick take it all in before showing him where the famous zoo was.  
" Tori and I brought the girls here when they were little." John's sighed, " Lexie..."  
" She shouldn't have died but the man who took her from you can never hurt anyone again. Hold on to that and Cara and the good memories." Nick placed a hand on his shoulder as Cara hugged him from the back seat.  
" I love you dad. Lexie loved you too." She cried.  
" I thank God Nick found you honey." He replied grabbing the Nick's hand.  
They stayed that way for several moments before John cleared his throat.  
" We have more to show Nick.."  
Cara nodded and and slid back into her seat wiping her eyes.  
They took him by the Natural History Museum, Belmont Park, and San Diego Automotive Museum, The Air and Space Museum, several various museums of arts, photography, man and railroad's. The Maritime Museum, Birch Aquarium and Balboa Park.  
" You've been here are 17 years have you seen everything?" Nick asked.  
" No." John admitted with a chuckle, " There's also probably a lot to do in Chula Vista."  
" Attractions in Chula Vista." Cara said typing into her smart phone, " Sea World has a water park, there's a Nature Center with live animals, Sleep Train Amphitheater--"  
" What's that?" Nick asked.  
" Cool. An outdoor performing arts theater."  
" What else?" He asked.  
" The harbor, it has two marinas. Let's see...ooh, the U.S. Olympic training center is there too--archery, rowing, canoe/kayak, soccer, softball, the field hockey, tennis, track and field and cycling."  
" I gotta admit I watched the Olympics." Nick nodded thinking it would be cool to see the future Olympic athletes training facility.  
" They also have the Otay Valley regional park with hiking, biking and equestrian trail. I wish I could ride a horse." She sighed.  
" Now that I'm retired maybe we can." John smiled at her in the rearview mirror.  
" Really?!? Thanks dad!" She squealed.  
" You made her day."Nick smiled, " maybe I'll sneak out one afternoon and join you."  
" You ride?" John asked.   
" It's been a while." Nick nodded.   
" That'd be cool Uncle Nick." Cara replied.  
" Uncle Nick, huh?"   
" Is... Is that okay?" She hesitated.  
" It's more than okay. You come to me if you need anything." Nick told her with a smile.  
Cara smiled back.  
Thank you, John mouthed and Nick nodded back.  
" We need to meet Joanne." John said aloud and drove them to the first house she had lined up to show him that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Eight

" Corner house." Nick said as they pulled up.  
" Built in 1960. It's 1151 square feet. Price of $400,000. Come inside." She beamed and opened the door. " Look at the view."  
" You can see the bay, downtown and the ocean!" Cara gaped. " There's Coronado Island too!"   
Nick looked, he was impressed but the hours John cited he put in would leavelittle time for anything but sleeping now matter how gorgeous the view was.  
He checked each room and the utilities.  
There was a good sized backyard with a firepit, basketball hoop and when fence around the yard.  
" So?"  
" Uh... it's okay..."  
" I have two more for you to look at" Joanne smiled knowingly.  
" Back to the car." John motioned.

They followed the realtor to the next house.  
" This is 1513 square feet, built in 1954. It's $399,900."  
They went inside and looked around.  
" There are hard wooden floors, granite countertops and a spacious family room that you can turn into a home office." She told Nick.  
He gave the house a chance but in the end rejected it as there was too much but still needed to be done to suit him..  
Nick had a $450,000 pre-approved loan from his bank which fortunately had a branch here too so he could transfer his account here when he was settled.  
" Fingers crossed." Joanne said as they went inside the third home. " Built in 1924, its 1008 square feet and priced for sale at $365,000. It was remodeled in 2009."  
Nick walked around checking everything, the backyard was large and fenced in.  
What a sigh he turned and shook his head.  
" Sorry."  
" I'll see if I can line up one or two more for today." She replied knowing he was leaving tomorrow, she wanted to save him storage fees and being John and Cara's houseguest or weeks to come.  
" Thank you Joanne, I really appreciate it." Nick nodded.  
She left for her office as they climbed into John's car..  
" Sorry guys." Nick apologized.  
" Tori and I must have looked at 30 or more houses before we found ours." John shook his head, " you and Sam are more than welcome for as long as you want."  
Nick nodded appreciatively as they headed back to the house.  
" We need to grill out tonight, your last night before you move here for good." John said and drove them to the grocery store for dinner supplies then put together a meal.

They had just finished dinner when Nick's phone rang.  
" Joanne? Uh... okay... yeah, uh-huh. We'll see you soon." He hung up, " She found one more for me to see. It's not even on the market yet."  
" Let's go." John rose.  
They started the dishwasher and went to meet Joanne.

Nick took in the outside of the house as they arrived, there was a stucco wall at the front of the house with a metal gate, he also noticed a double metal gate at the driveway of the two car garage. He saw the mailbox built into the rock columns at the front gate allowing for the gate to remain locked if he so chose.  
Definitely more secure than the other houses.  
" This one is a little smaller at 858 square feet. It was built in 1943 but as you'll see it's completely updated inside. It's list price is $379,000." She said opening the front gate for them.  
" This is nice." John said seeing the courtyard.  
" Wait until you see the inside." Joanne replied and opened the front door motioning them to follow.  
The kitchen had granite countertops and was updated, there were travertine stone floors throughout the house.  
Nick checked the utilities as usual.  
Two of the bedrooms were acceptable but the third one...  
" There's a kitchen in the bedroom." Cara said.  
And there was, along one wall was a sink, cabinets and a small refrigerator.  
" It wouldn't take much to change it." Joanne replied.  
Ten grand, Nick thought.  
" Come and look at the magnificent backyard." Joanne ushered them outside through the patio doors.  
The backyard and was a real showcase, with stamped concrete that surrounded the grass, a gas fire pit and landscaping with a large patio.  
" It has an integrated indoor/outdoor surround sound system." She said as Nick walked around taking it all in.  
They all watched him and Joanne leaned in toward John as Nick put his hands on his hips.  
" He doesn't like it does he?" She murmured.  
John shrugged.   
Nick stook looking at the yard for over 5 minutes then slowly walked to them.  
" I'll check more--" Joanne started.  
" I'll take it."  
" What?" She blinked.  
" I like it. One bedroom will have to be remodeled but the rest of it is great. I can see me and Sam here."  
" I'll get a contract drawn up. How much are you thinking?"   
" $365? I want to be fair with all their upgrades but I still have some work. I want to split the closing costs as well."  
" I always suggest an inspection." Joanne said.  
" I'll need to find someone."  
" I know a few guys." John replied.  
" I'd like to get this done before I leave if possible." Nick nodded telling her.  
" I'll get right on it." She nodded and led them out.  
" It's close to our house and the lab." John said as they left.  
He drove to a lab to show Nick the route, it was about 10 minutes which he appreciated with his hours.  
" I hope you get it, I really liked that house." Cara grinned..  
" We'll be coming to your house for the barbecues." John joked.  
" Can we get ice cream?" Cara asked.  
" I haven't had ice cream in ages." Nick grinned.  
John laughed and they got ice cream.  
" That was quick." Nick said as his cell phone rang, " Hey Joanne, they did? How much? 375? No, 370 and split closing. Okay. Bye." He hung up.  
" They countered?" John asked.  
" Yeah 375, no closing." Nick replied digging into his sundae..  
" How much back and forth did you do on your Vegas house?" John asked.  
" Half a dozen counters." Nick shook his head as his phone rang again, " hey, Joanne. What kind of dog do I have? Why? Okay... a German shepherd, retired canine officer. No, his partner was murdered and I adopted Sam after we solved the case. All right." Nick shrugged at them then listened to Joanne again, " Okay. Yep. Bye." He hung up.  
" Why did they want to know about Sam?' Cara asked.  
" Beats me but I got the house."  
" What?!?" John looked at him.  
" I guess Sam clinched it for me." Nick laughed, " they took my counteroffer, I need to sign the papers."  
" Can I finish my ice cream first?" Care asked.  
The men laughed and ate their desserts.


	9. Chapter 9

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter Nine   
" Sign here." Joanne pointed and Nick scrawled his name on the line.  
" So Sam got him the house?" John asked.  
" Sam, the pre-approved loan and a good counteroffer." She nodded, " Congratulations Director Stokes, you have a house." She smiled.  
" Thank you. How soon can I move in? I want to be out here in a week, do I need a storage locker?"  
" No, they actually have a lot packed already. The husband is Navy and they're transferring to Virginia Beach and were going to leave this week, letting their realtor handle things here."  
" Looks like it worked out for everyone then." John replied.  
" Funny how that works out huh?" Nick chuckled. "When you get the keys give them to John." He said and turned to him, " Can you get someone to clean my place before I get here? Then I can just move my stuff in."  
" Not a problem."  
" Thanks." Nick nodded, " hey, can I see the house again? If I don't get pictures my friends will shoot me."  
" Let me call their realtor." Joanne replied and made a quick call, " Okay, thanks." She hung up. " Marcy will meet us there."

Nick took multiple pictures of each room from all from different angles, there was something to be said for taking crime scene photos for 18 years.  
" Thanks. I won't have to report my own bodily injuries from my friend's now." He joked as they all left.

John took Nick and Cara back home where they collapsed on the couch.  
" I am glad that is done." Nick sighed.  
" It's a nice house." John nodded.  
" I love that backyard man. I'll put my grill and furniture on the patio. Pipe the game outside. That's my fall Sunday afternoons."  
" We'll have to take you to a Chargers game." John smiled.  
" My Cowboys don't play them John." Nick looked at him.  
" Ugh, football. I'm going upstairs." Cara rolled her eyes and did just that.  
" I was surprised you buried Lexie in Vegas."  
" That's where she lived and I left her with Tori. I don't need her body to have her with me." John replied.  
Nick nodded, I'm leaving Vegas and Warrick's body behind but he'll always be with me no matter where I go. Just like I told James Newman, I feel like Warrick's beside me every day helping me. Giving me strength. I'll need you with me here Rick, you're guidance and wisdom to run this whole lab.  
" I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you about 7:30 or so for breakfast." John bade and went upstairs.  
Nick went to the guestroom and packed so his luggage was ready when he headed for the airport around 11:00 a.m.. He left clothes and toiletries out for after his shower and went to bed too.


	10. Chapter 10

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 10

Nick was showered and dressed when John knocked on his door.  
" Morning." Nick greeted opening the door.  
" I got doughnuts for breakfast, hope that's okay."  
" It's fine." Nick nodded and followed him to the kitchen where Cara was eating.  
Nick took two bear claws-non-filled as John poured him a mug of black coffee.  
" I have to drop Cara at school, it will take me about 30 minutes roundtrip."  
" Alright." Nick nodded as Cara finished her doughnut and went to brush her teeth.  
She returned 5 minutes later and grabbed her backpack.  
" Bye Uncle Nick, I'll see you in a week."  
" See you then Cara." Nick nodded as they left.  
After he finished breakfast he finished his packing and waited for John to return.  
" Ready?"  
" It's just a little after eight, I don't need to be at the airport until 10."  
" The coroner wants to meet you."  
" Okay." Nick nodded confused.  
John drove him to the lab and led him down to the morgue.  
" Dr. Tui." John introduced.  
" Ah, Director Stokes, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." The larger man smiled, he had a good thirty pounds on Nick..  
Nick looked at John.  
" Not from me." John shook his head.  
" Al says you're one of the good ones." Tui grinned.  
" You know Doc Robbins?"  
" I've known Al and Judy for years." The African American man nodded and offered his hand which Nick shook.  
" I look forward to working with you. Doc's a good one too."  
" He told me about the baby you saved." Tui said.  
" Baby Maria." Nick nodded with a small smile.  
"Want to let me in?" John looked from one to the other.  
Nick told him about the suicide of the pregnant teenager Maria Diorio.  
" Doc saved that baby by an emergency c-section." Nick shook his head remembering.  
" The way Al tells it you were as responsible for the baby's survival as he was. You also got the girls who caused it all." Tui said.  
" At least little Maria's father took responsibility. The grandmother wouldn't even see the baby. How messed up is that?"  
" That's her loss." John said.  
" Al also told me how you were going to stand up to a Mexican cartel on your own to get justice for Ana Ortiz. That's the kind of man I want to work alongside."  
" Like our old boss said, 'we speak for the dead, because they can't speak for themselves'."  
" Amen Director Stokes."  
" It's Nick."  
" Amos then."  
" I like Doc better." Nick smiled.  
" I'll take that Nick." Amos chuckled. The men got to know each other better until...  
" We need to get you to the airport." John checked his watch seeing they'd been here over an hour.  
" See you soon Nick."  
" You got it Doc."Nick nodded and followed John out.  
" They like you Nick just like I knew they would. You were the right choice."  
" I hope I can live up to it."  
John squeezed his shoulder as they left the building


	11. Chapter 11

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 11 

Monday  
Nicks plane landed at 1:00 PM and he grabbed his bag and exited the commuter plane at McCarran Airport, then walked to the entrance looking for Sara.  
" Nick."  
" I thought Sara was picking me up." He said spotting Russell.  
" She, Greg and Morgan got a hot lead on their case."  
Nick nodded and followed him outside.  
" Did you find a house?"  
" Yeah, got pictures on my phone."  
" Good, everybody will want to see them." Russell said leading him to his truck.  
" Sam!" Nick grinned seeing him in the running truck.  
" Figured no one would steal your truck which Sam on duty ." Russell smiled as Nick opened the back door, Sam licked Nicks face happily making him laugh.  
" I missed you too boy." Nick hugged him then put his bag into the back and told Sam to stay and closed the door.  
He slid into the passenger's seat letting Russell drive and his truck back.  
" Any stops?" Russell asked.  
"Uh... yeah, I need boxes. And packing tape and bubble wrap and markers." Nick shook his head.  
He hadn't saved and the boxes from his last move figuring he was in Vegas for the duration of his career.  
Russell stayed in the truck with Sam while Nick got his supplies.  
15 minutes later the back was loaded up.  
" Have a safe trip to San Diego." The store manager bade as Nick got into the truck.  
" Thanks for the help." Nick called back into Russell pulled away.

" If you need help packing give us a call since we just did it a few years ago and it's still fresh in our minds." Russell offered.  
" Thanks." Nick nodded and watched him go into the lab then drove home.  
After Nick unloaded the supplies he dropped onto the couch and closed his eyes.  
" Packing can wait a while, let's take a nap."

 

Nick woke and looked at the o'clock.  
" 6:00 PM? Damn we took a good nap. "Let's eat." Nick rose made dinner for them both then walked Sam. " Hey mom." Nick answered his cell phone.   
'Hi honey. Are you back in Las Vegas?'  
" I got back early this afternoon. I would have called you then but I was wiped out. Sam and I took a long nap."  
'Did to find a house?'  
" Yeah, I will send you the pictures. I'm going to start packing tonight. I want to get on the road Sunday morning."  
'Your father hasn't stopped telling everyone about your new job since you called to tell us. We're so proud of you honey.'  
" Thanks mom." He smiled.  
'Did you meet the people who will be working for you?'  
" A lot of them. A few I had met when we were following a lead on my last case here."  
'The one where Julie Findlay was injured?'  
" Yeah, that one."  
'How is she honey?'  
" Still in a coma."  
'She's in our prayers.'  
" Thanks mom. I'm going to see her before I leave."  
'I know she'll show appreciate its, even if she can't tell you.'  
" How is everybody there?"  
'Just fine. Some of the kids are already making plans to visit you.'  
" More like they want to see the beach." Nick snorted.  
'Well your father and I want to see you.'  
" I love you mom."  
' We love the you too honey. I'll let you go so you can get packing.'  
" Okay. I'll call you when I get to San Diego."  
'Al right honey. I love you.'  
"Love you to mom. Bye."  
'Bye.'  
Nick hung up with a smile and finished walking Sam.  
Nick put a box together and started packing his living room up.  
He didn't realize he had so many books and dvds until he started and packing them away.  
With the tv blaring in the background he finished placing the knick-knacks in the third box as his clock chimed.  
" I think it's time for bed Sam." He said around a yawn as it was midnight.  
Man and dog fell asleep quickly and easily.


	12. Chapter 12

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 12

Tuesday  
In the morning Nick rose, showered, they ate and Sam took his walk then Nick returned to packing.  
He placed a box on the kitchen table and started on his kitchen ware.  
Just like with the the living room he taped up the bottom of the box and placed a large sheet of bubble wrap on the bottom as extra protection than wrapped the dishes and one stack as they were not as easily breakable, glassware was done individually.  
He shook his head again wondering how he accumulated so much.  
Around 1:00 PM there was a knock on his door, he opened it to find and Sara and Greg with pizza.  
" How the hell did you know I haven't eaten?" He grinned letting them in.  
" Figured you'd be so busy packing you'd forget to eat." Sara replied.  
" I packed the plates already and I'm out of paper plates." Nick frowned.  
"Ah, but Garducci's has plates," Greg held them up, " and napkins."  
" I do have beer." Nick smiled.  
" Now we have a party." Sara joked.  
They ate and talked about the case they were on while he was in San Diego.  
" So the guy used an old Colt revolver? Was it just opportunity?"  
" Yeah, he broke down when we showed him the photos." Sara nodded.  
" Case closed." Greg nodded, " so you have a the living room packed already."  
" Yeah, amazing what you accumulate in 18 years in one city." Nick replied.  
" You have the bedrooms and bathroom to go then?" Sara asked.  
" Yeah, I'll go get a rental truck on Saturday and start loading it up."  
" We'll help." Sara looked at Greg who nodded.  
" Thanks guys." Nick said appreciatively. " How's Julie? Any change?"  
" No." Sara sighed.  
" We should go and see her." Greg said.  
" I'm gonna get up there before I head out." Nick nodded.  
" She'd be happy you're doing this. Taking this chance." Sara replied.  
" I was gonna call John back and turn it down after Julie and all but Russell said if she was sitting there she'd tell me to get my ass on the plane to San Diego." He smiled.  
" Sounds like Finn." Greg chuckled.  
" She'll probably come out to see you too." Sara grinned.  
" Y'all have to take turns I only got two guest rooms."  
" But you have couches. You going to keep your old one?" Greg asked.  
Nick looked over at his living room furniture, when he moved into this house Catherine insisted he get a living room sets as she was tired of his leather couch, she needed help getting out of every time she sat on it.  
He found a good deal getting a camel colored sofa, two chairs and end tables for under $800.  
" The leather couch and chair are going in my office. I have a feeling I may be sleeping on the couch a few nights a week." Nick sighed.  
" You should make a place for Sam there too." Sara teased.  
" That's actually not a bad idea." Nick nodded thoughtfully, I could put a bed in the corner and food bowls and keep food there for him.  
" Director Stokes and his dog Sam." Greg teased.  
" Yep. They'd better get used to seeing him around the lab." Nick grinned.  
Sara and Greg's phones rang.  
" Russell." Sara said answering the call, " hey Russell, Greg and I are at Nick's. Uh... okay, meet you there." She replied and hung up." Got a multiple homicide in the desert."  
" Where's day shift?" Greg frowned.  
" Ecklie wants us on it." Sara shrugged and rose.  
" He finally sees who the best team is huh?" Nick replied standing too.  
Greg finished his pizza and stood.  
" See you guys later." Nick walked them out.  
As he waved when they drove away he had a bit of melancholy come over him.  
I won't be working cases with them anymore. I won't be working many cases if any anymore... unless I want to? There's gotta be so perk's to being the boss right? I should be able to go into the field if I want, shouldn't I? I'll have to ask John.  
Nick returned to packing up his kitchen. He was glad his new house came with the appliances, it would have been a pain to move these or buy new.

Finally he finished with the kitchen at almost 9:00 PM. He had taken time to feed Sam and microwave leftover pizza for himself at 6:00 PM.  
" What do you say we take a walk and call it a night boy?" He looked at Sam who trotted over and Nick put his leash on him.  
Their walk took them around the block for one of the last times, Nick mused.  
When they returned home Nick showered and crawled into bed. He chuckled as Sam jumpd onto the bed and laid beside him.  
" We really need girlfriends." He joked around a yawn and they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road   
Chapter 13

Wednesday  
He pulled into the long-term care facility and parked.  
Seeing no one at the front desk he walked to Julie's room and stood in the doorway a long moment before going over to her.  
" Hey Julie. Sam and I came to see you... and to say goodbye, I took the job. I'm packing my place up, we'll head out this weekend. I fully expect you to come visit us. I'm not too far from the beach. We can learn to surf together." He chuckled.  
" She'd take you up on that."  
He turned to see an older woman in the doorway.  
" You must be Nick. Julie told me he about you. A handsome southerner who made her dumpster dive." The woman smiled.  
" I did the first five dumpsters Mrs. Finlay." He grinned, " it's nice to finally meet you I've been here a couple of times but we must have missed each other."  
" You too and of course Julie didn't mention that part of the dumpster diving." She chuckled, " thank you for coming."  
" We're moving to San Diego in a few days and we wanted to say goodbye."  
" We?" She looked at the dog.  
" This is Sam... he likes the way Julie scratches him behind the ears." He answered shrugging.  
" For a long time I thought she'd be a vet... she loved all the dog's in the neighborhood... I wish she had."  
" If we had had any idea he was going after her--"  
" I know. I don't blame you certainly. I don't even blame Russell... not really. Paul Winthrop would have turned up no matter where she was. They say Nevada is a death penalty state." She said looking at her daughter.  
" Yes ma'am."  
" Good. I hope he suffers."  
There was nothing Nick could say so he remained silent.  
" Tell me about my daughter Nick." She requested.  
He regaled with the first case they actually worked together.  
" Yes, I can see my daughter threatening to chainsaw the house in half." Karen Finlay nodded chuckling.  
" She has this mischievous glint in her eyes and you know something interesting is about to happen." Nick nodded.  
" Thank you for not saying had."  
" She's still in there. Julie is a fighter. "   
Karen Finlay nodded.  
" Time for--there are no dogs allowed in this facility." The nurse frowned seeing Sam.  
"Sam came a to say goodbye to my daughter." Karen Finlay eyed her.  
" Five minutes, no more!" The nurse whispered and left.  
" Thank you." Nick nodded to Mrs. Finlay..  
" I'll be outside." She smiled and let him speak to her daughter privately.   
" Julie, you are a force of the nature I think.Come back to us. Don't let that bastard win, show him that you were tougher then he ever knew." He told her and kissed are forehead.  
Sam nudged her hand and whined.  
" She can't right now boy but I'm sure she'll scratch you again soon." Nick patted Sam's head, "come." He said and led Sam out.  
" Have a safe trip." Karen Finlay smiled.  
" Thank you, you're both in my thoughts and prayers."  
Mrs. Findlay hugged him.  
" Thank you for caring about her."  
" Excuse me! There are no dogs allowed to in this facility!"  
" I said it would be all right Mrs. Calloway. They wanted to see Julie before they left Las Vegas for a job in California." Mrs. Finlay faced her.  
Now I know where Julie gets her fire from, Nick mused watching her mother stand up to the facilities director.  
" Nevertheless, you will have to leave." Mrs. Calloway frowned at him.  
" I was." Nick replied and spoke to Mrs. Findlay, " would it be all right if I called?"  
" We would be disappointed if you didn't." She smiled.  
He nodded back and left with Sam..

 

Nick grabbed lunch from a drive-thru and ate at home then started packing up the guest room and his bathroom, he would leave his travel kit out for the rest of the week to use.

Finished with that task he stood in his bedroom doorway and sighed.  
This will be the biggest room to tackle, he frowned then grabbed his supplies and started on it. He decided on what to wear for the rest of the week setting the clothes on the chair then began packing up the rest of it.  
At 7:00 p.m. he took a break, they ate and he walked Sam then got back to packing.  
He called it a night at 11:00 p.m and man and dog hit the sack.


	14. Chapter 14

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 14

Thursday  
Nick woke around 7:00 a.m., did his morning ritual, taking care of Sam and packed some more bedroom items up. At 8:40 he made a call.  
'Nick?'  
" Hey Tina, do you have time to get together today before Eli gets out of school? I need to talk to you about something."  
'Actually I'm off today so anytime is good for me.'  
" Okay, great. I'll be over in 15 minutes or so. Is that okay?"  
'It's fine. See you then.'  
" Thanks. Bye." Nick hung up, petted Sam and left for Tina's house.

He pulled up and climbed out, Tina was waiting at the door and invited him inside.  
"Coffee?"   
" Thanks." He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.  
" Have a seat and tell me what's going on." She said pouring the coffee.  
" I'm leaving Las Vegas. I got a job running the San Diego lab."  
" Wow. That's a... big promotion isn't it?" She asked handing him a mug of black coffee and taking her seat. "Eli will be heartbroken. You've been like a father to him."  
" That's why I wanted to talk to you... I don't know how to tell him."  
" Come over for dinner, you can tell him afterwards." She nodded.  
" You know, I'm only 5 hours by car. Only an hour by plane." He smiled.  
" We don't have money to fly there."  
" I'll take care of that."  
" I can't ask you to." She shook her head.  
" You're not,I'm offering. You and Eli are family. I don't want to lose the connection because I'm not here." Nick admitted.  
" Well... we've never seen the beach." She smiled.  
" There ya go!" He grinned, "and let me know when y'all want to come out."  
" We will." She nodded, " so tell me about this job."  
" I'll be in charge of everyone at the lab."  
" A big responsibility. Warrick used to say there wasn't a challenge you couldn't handle."  
" He did huh? Truthfully... I'm terrified. I barely was assistant supervisor when Russell came in. I've never ran anything in my life."  
" But you had good teachers. Grissom, Catherine, Russell."  
" Yeah. I'm gonna needed everything they taught me." He nodded.  
Tina put her hand and over his, making him meet her eyes.  
" You are going to be fine Nick Stokes."  
" Thanks Tina." He nodded gratefully.  
" When do you leave?"  
" Sunday morning, hopefully are around 8:00 a.m.."  
Tina's phone rang and she checked it.  
" My mom."  
" I'll go and let you were answer it." He rose.  
" Don't forget, dinner at 6:00 sharp." She said walking him out.  
" I'll be here ." He promised.  
" Good. Bring Sam,, it'll help."  
Nick nodded and left.

 

He drove a few blocks and parked, he knocked on the door and the young man's aunt answered.  
" Is James here?"  
" He's not in trouble is he?" She frowned.  
" No ma'am."  
" alright then." She nodded and hollered for him.  
"What--oh, Mr. Stokes hi."  
" Can I talk to you a minute? Nick asked.  
" Sure." James stepped onto the porch.  
" I just wanted to let you know I'm moving to San Diego for work. If you need an anything you can contact D.B. Russell, he was my boss here." Nick handed him a Russell's card, " he's a good guy James, he'll help you out if you need it."  
" Thanks." James nodded gratefully.  
" You enroll in college yet?"  
" Its community." James shrugged.  
" All Rick would want is you bettering your life,not getting caught up in that street crap. Okay?"  
" Okay". James smiled.  
" I really believe Warrick is with us James. He always looked after that people he cared about."  
James nodded and Nick offered his hand which the young man shook.  
" D.B. Russell." He iterated.  
" Right." James smiled.  
" You take care of yourself." Nick said and left him..  
" What'd he want?"  
" To say goodbye." James told his aunt as he looked at the card and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 15

Nick returned home and packed up the garage, he had all his carving supplies and wood blocks put in boxes to go west with him. He couldn't count how many times his hobby carving toys helped after a difficult case.  
Once done with the garage he went back to his room and packed a bit then stopped for lunch and finally finished around 4:30 when he fed Sam and walked him.  
It was after 5:00 p.m. when he made a phone call.  
" Hi Mrs. McBride its Nick Stokes, is Cassie home from school yet?"  
'Hi Nick, she's right here.'  
'Hey Nick.'  
"Hi Cass, how were classes?"  
She had decided to attend community college after high school.  
'Good. I aced my chemistry test.'  
" Good job."  
'I had swim practice this morning. I have a meet next week in Henderson, can you come?'  
" That's why I'm calling Cass--"  
'you're busy.' She replied disappointedly.  
" Actually Cassie I got a job in San Diego. I'm moving this weekend."  
'This weekend?!? Why didn't you tell me?'  
" Honestly, everything's happening really fast." He admitted.  
'Will I see you again?'  
She sounded like the 10 year old girl he rescued all those years ago.  
" I'll come back to visit from time to time and besides you compete against colleges in San Diego right?"  
'Yeah! I have a meet there later in the year. Will you come then?'  
" If at all possible Cass."  
' Can I come and see your house?'  
" Of course you can."  
'Do you have a pool?'  
" No but I'm 10 minutes or so from the beach."  
'Cool! Aunt Trish Nick lives close to the beach! We have to visit him!'  
'We'll see Cassie, if you have time.'  
He had heard of her aunt reply.  
'Can I Skype you?'  
" Any time."  
'For my studies?'  
" Of course Cassie." He smiled.  
'I'm going to miss you.'  
" Same and here are but I expect to be kept updated with swimming and school. Alright?"  
'I promise. Goodbye Nick.'  
" Bye Cassie." He replied and hung up.  
Reaching over to pet Sam he sighed.  
" One more to go boy." He said rising and getting Sam's leash, " Let's go see Eli."

" Three plates?"  
" Nick is coming."  
" Cool!" Eli grinned as he finished setting the table, " Is he brining Sam?"  
" Yeah." Tina nodded.  
She smiled sadly knowing what was coming as he ran to the door.  
" He's here!" Eli called.  
Tina wiped her hands on the nearby towel and placed the lid on dinner to keep it warm up.  
" Hey bud." Nick laughed as Eli hugged him.  
" Can I take Sam outside?" Eli asked.  
" After dinner. Go wash up." Tina answered.  
Eli sighed but went to the kitchen sink.  
" iced tea?" Tina offered Nick.   
" Thanks." He nodded.  
Tina poured them each a glass then got her son milk and filled their plates with pork chops and mixed vegetables.  
" Comfort food." Tina told Nick who got her meaning.  
Eli told Nick all about school as they ate.  
" Are you finished Eli?" Tina asked see his plate nearly clean.  
" Yes mom."  
" Go wash your hands then you can play with Sam and Nick outside."  
Eli ran over to the sink and quickly washed up.  
" Come on!" He motioned them to the door.  
Nick shook his head and smiled but followed him outside.  
Eli threw Sam's ball a few times before Nick called him over to sit on the steps.  
" You know I love you right bud?"  
" Yeah. I love you too Uncle Nick."  
" Eli... I have to move out of Las Vegas."  
" Why?" Eli looked at him confused.  
" I got a job in San Diego. I'm gonna run their crime lab."  
" Why can't you do that here?"  
" Because the job isn't open here kiddo. I told your mom y'all can come visit me, it's not really that far away. I can take you to the beach or the San Diego pier. There's a zoo and lots of museums to visit."  
Eli was silent staring at the steps.  
Nick hugged him but he squirmed away and ran inside letting the door slam.  
Sam whined and put his head on Nicks leg.  
" I know boy." Nick sighed petting him.  
" He just needs a little time. He'll be okay Nick." Tina said sitting beside him.  
" I remember when I was his age, my brother left for college and I didn't understand why he wasn't living at home anymore." Nick looked at her.  
Tina put an arm around his shoulder.  
" We'll call you in a couple of days. Okay?"  
Nick nodded and stood, " come on Sam."  
She watched him go, his shoulders were slumped and she sighed deeply. Rising she headed inside to Eli's room and then sat on his bed and rubbing his back.  
" I know you're upset about Nick moving. He's going to miss you just as much honey. I know he enjoyed taking you to see Charlie Russell play basketball and it was his idea to get you that bike for your birthday. He liked playing catch with you and watching you and Sam play. Don't you think this is hard for him too Eli? He's moving away from everybody and everything he knows. That's got to be scary for him."  
Eli remain silent.  
" Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me." She kissed his head and left his room.

 

Nick sat in the darkening house, he had no desire to turn lights or television on. Sam, sensing his mood sat next to him on the couch. He lifted his head hearing car doors and soon there was a knock on the door. Nick made no moves to get up.  
" We know you're there are, open the door Nick." Sara called.  
With a heavy sigh Nick went over and unlocked the door.  
" Tina called. Are you okay?" She asked leading Greg into the house.  
Nick turned a light on and sat back down.  
" I knew it would be hard telling him."Nick answered then looked at them, " promise me that you'll take care of him."  
" You know will." Greg nodded.  
Sara hugged Nick.  
" Eli will be okay and he'll Skype you like crazy I bet." She said.  
" I told Tina they could come and visit."  
" Once Eli realizes you don't live that far away he'll feel better." Greg added.  
" I hope so Greggo."  
" See what's on t.v. Greg." Sara said and settled beside Nick on the couch.   
Greg grabbed the remote and then turned the t.v. on, he found a comedy movie they all liked and dropped into the chair.

By the time and they left Nick felt better. He let Sam out before they went to bed then they turned in hoping Eli would feel better about everything in the morning


	16. Chapter 16

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 16

Friday  
Nick rose around 8:00 a.m. and finished packing the bathroom up. All he had left to do was pack remaining his clothing after washing it on Saturday, he needed to strip his bed and wash that too not to mention the towels from his showers.  
His next task was to go to the kitchen and clean out the cupboards and refrigerator, he was glad Saturday was trash pick up day. Finishing that task he took the trash to the curb and along with a few other bags of trash he had accumulated as he was packing. Old shirts and pants with holes in them along with a whole bunch of magazines he'd forgotten why he kept even after flipping through them that went into the recycle bin.  
One thing he had to do was cancel his utilities and pay off the outstanding bills.  
" Hey Russell." Nick answered his cell phone as he headed back inside.  
'Hey Nick, listen Barbara and I wanted to invite you to dinner at our place tonight.'  
" Uh... sure, what time?"  
'Lets say five.'  
" Alright, I'll see you then."  
'See you at five. Bye.'  
" Bye." Nick hung up thinking it was good he was getting dinner otherwise he'd have to order out again.  
Going inside he placed all his packed boxes in the living room and went through each room making sure he didn't miss anything.  
Funny how it seems so empty with just the furniture, no knick -knacks to make it personal.  
All the pictures were safely packed, items from his travels too and his dart board was tucked away.  
His stomach growled that and he realized it was nearly 2:00 p.m..  
A frozen dinner was thrown into the microwave and consumed quickly than he showered and took Sam for a walk.  
Knowing he might be gone for a while he filled Sam's food and water bowls and left on an important errand.

 

Nick that got out of his truck and walked across the lawn, reaching his destination he put the plant down.  
" Hey Rick, I'm sure you already know this but I'm going to San Diego to be their director. Who knows, maybe in a few years will be breathing down Ecklie's neck for number two in the country. Yeah, I know, picture that,right?" Nick chuckled, " I'm gonna do my best bro to make that happen. Eli's really hurting Rick, can you do something to help him? He probably feels like I just came into his life and now I'm leaving. I don't want him to feel like I'm abandoning him 'cause I'm not Rick. I'm gonna stay in his life, I promise you, I'm only a few hours away."  
Nick had left his phone in the truck so he was unaware it had rung.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little confusing, I broke up chapter 17 into two parts, A & B but it's loading as the next chapter so just read the chapters sequentially and you'll get the whole story.

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 17

Russell frowned and hung up, " he didn't answer."  
" He knows to be here by five right?" Barbara asked.  
" Yeah."  
" Wait five more minutes and call again."  
Russell nodded checking the clock.

 

" Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I miss you Rick but I know you're always with me." Nick said placing his hand on the grave marker for a moment then rose and headed to his truck. As he slid into the driver's seat his phone rang.  
" Hey Russell." He answered.  
'You running the late or what? Dinner's ready.'  
" Oh. Right. Sorry. I just... I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
'Okay.'  
Nick hung up and started his truck driving awayto head to the Russell's for dinner.

 

" He's on his way." Russell said and went to watch for him.  
Barbara finished the meal preparations as they waited.  
" He's here." Russell called not quite 15 minutes later and opened the door before Nick was even out of his truck.  
"Sorry I'm late." Nick apologized.  
" You're here now." Barbara smiled.  
" We're eating on the patio." Russell motioned him through the house, " Go on out, I'll grab some drinks." He added giving Nick a little push out the doors.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Nick shook his head and broke into a grin seeing all his friends from the lab.  
" We couldn't let you go without a goodbye party." Russell chuckled handing him the beer.  
" You were supposed to be here at five." Hodges said.  
" Russell called you three times before you answered."Ecklie added.  
" I was at the cemetery."  
" Warrick." Sara nodded.  
" I wanted to say goodbye to him." Nick answered.  
" Well you're here now so let's eat." Barbara patted his shoulder.  
Nick was amazed at the spread and filled his plate. He took a seat and spent time with every one, one on one.  
" Hey Nick, good luck in Cali." Detective Crawford shook his hand.  
"Thanks man." Nick nodded, " it was great working with you."  
" Man, our first case walking the strip." Crawford shook his head.  
" Right up to the silver woman. This town was never boring." Nick chuckled, " good luck to you to Detective Crawford."  
" Won't be the same a without you nick." Crawford smiled, shook his hand again and wandered off.  
" Tell them to treat you right or I'll come and kick their asses." Morgan grinned sitting beside him.  
" I wouldn't take you on." He joked.  
" I knew you were a smart man." She nodded.  
" That why you sent me the photos when we were in L.A. looking for Haskell?"  
" Yeah. Plus I thought you were cute."  
" Were? You saying I'm no longer cute?" He frowned making her laugh.  
" You'll always be my first crush in Vegas." She said, kissed his cheek and got up, " you better come back and visit Stokes." She added and headed over to Hodges and Henry.  
Nick shook his head chuckling.  
" Good luck in San Diego Nick"  
" Thank you, Conrad." Nick replied and shook be offered hand before Ecklie left.  
" You know, I'm sure my expertise could be of real value to you there."  
" What would they do without you here Goose? You've solved so many cases."  
" I have haven't I? Forget it, I'm staying here." Hodges waved him off and went to get some more food.  
" Dodged that bullet." Greg chuckled.  
" Tell me about it." Nick nodded, I haven't forgotten what you said Goose when we were investigating and you said,'just like you'll never get to run grave'.  
" So let's see this house of yours." Sara said joining them.  
Nick chuckled and pulled his phone out.  
" Certainly secure with the gates at the front walkway and driveway." Greg said.  
" One of the reasons I like it." Nick nodded.  
" Nice courtyard. Is that stamped concrete?" Sara asked.  
" Yeah. Wait till you see the backyard." He enticed.  
" Nice fireplace, stacked rock?" Morgan joined them.  
" Yeah, the photos don't do the house justice though." Nick replied, " here is the kitchen." He brought up the next photo.  
" Stainless steel appliances. Good luck keeping those clean." Hodges said.  
" I like the breakfasts bar." Henry commented.  
Nick realized everyone had gathered around him.  
" I've tried to talk D.B. into getting brushed nickel hardware around here." Barbara eyed her husband after seeing it in Nick's new house.  
" Alright, alright, we'll try a few doors." Russell gave in.  
" Nice mirrors." Sara elbowed Nick seeing the master bedroom.  
" Those of course are being changed." He rolled his eyes.  
" I'd kill for a jetted tub." Morgan said making every one look at her.  
She rolled her eyes in reply and motioned Nick to show that next picture.  
The first was one of the guest room and it's bathroom. The second was of the other guest room.  
" I can do my own cooking when I visit." Sara teased.  
" Funny. This is the only drawback of the house. I'll have to redo this room." Nick answered," this is what sold me on the house." He added bringing up the photo of the backyard.  
" that's gorgeous!" Barbara exclaimed.  
" Isn't it? The stamped concrete goes all the way around the yard. There are benches on either corner here and here," he pointed out, " and the patio is nice sized. It also has a firepit. Plus there is enough grass for Sam."  
"How much did you pay?" Ecklie asked.  
" Less than what I did for my Vegas house."  
Nick didn't notice the crowd around him parting a until a voice spoke up.  
" Were you going to tell me to about this Stokes?"  
" Hey Jim!" Nick rose and the men huggged.  
" Leaving Sin City or La La Land huh?"  
" San Diego, not L.A. ." Nick smiled.  
"Close enough." Brass sat down with a sigh.  
Russell handed him a beer and received a nod of thanks.  
" How you been Jim?" Nick asked.  
" Hanging in there."  
" How is Ellie?"  
" Alright. She's a survivor so..." He shrugged.  
Prison won't do her in, Nick heard the unfinished sentence.  
" So tell me about this new job Nicky."  
The men talked for a while until Barbara told Nick he had going away gifts to open.  
The Russell's and Ecklie gave him a large shadow box containing his CSI vest, and his I. D. along with photographs from his 18 years as a Las Vegas CSI.  
" We just want you to know if things don't work out you can always come back here."  
" Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Conrad." Nick replied.  
" Now just... what Conrad is trying to say is that you'll always be part of us." Russell clapped his shoulder.  
" Well, thank you both, this is really cool." Nick smiled.  
" Us next." Morgan and Henry placed in it on the table, " it's from me, Henry and Hodges."  
" Another big gift huh?" Nick grinned opening it, he laughed out loud.  
" What says Las Vegas more than dog's playing poker?" Morgan asked.  
" I'll have give some thought of where to put this in my new place." Nick shook his head still smiling.  
Crawford handed him an envelope.  
" Get out of jail free cards?" Nick looked at him amused.  
" For when you visit and get into trouble." Crawford joked.  
" These better work man." Nick replied.  
" Sorry were late." David and Amy Phillips said as they arrived with Josh.  
"Hey bud, come see Uncle Nick."  
Amy smiled and let him take the toddler.  
" Hey, don't forget, me, you and that GT 500." Nick told the little boy.  
" Doc Robbins behind it you?" Russell asked.  
" Judy had a late class but they should be here soon." Amy answered fixing a plate for she and David.  
" You're really good with kids." Russell said to Nick.  
" Lots of practice." He smiled back.  
" How so?" Barbara asked.  
" I have an older brother and five older sisters, they all have kids. I did lots of babysitting." Nick replied bouncing the grinning toddler on his knee.  
" This is from Mrs. Phillips and I." David said handing him an envelope, Nick opened it and grinned.  
" Thank you Super Dave and Amy, this is great."  
" What is it?" Hodges asked.  
" Certificate's for home cooked meals."  
" Just don't use them all at once. I'm not a great cook. I hope you like spaghetti." Amy apologized.  
" How about I use one each time on a come in? And I happen to love spaghetti."  
" Thank you." Amy said relieved.  
Several of the other lab technicians gave him gift cards for coffee and pizza that were not only in Las Vegas but San Diego as well.

Continued in the chapter 17 part B


	18. Chapter 18

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 17

"Come on in Doc, Judy." Russell led them to the party.  
"Hi Nick." Judy hugged him and took Josh.  
" I see where I rank!" Nick teased.  
" This is for you." Doc handed him a wrapped gift.  
" Thank you." Nick nodded and opened it, " uh... Doc?"  
" Amos is a Chargers fan." Doc smirked.  
" You trying to get me in trouble with my new coroner?" Nick chuckled holding up the Dallas Cowboys tee shirt, the back had the Cowboys' Super Bowl wins with the roman numerals of the super bowl's they won in and the Chargers' wins...there was a big 0.  
" Do you have the pictures of your house?" Judy asked.  
" Ooh pictures." Amy and David joined them..  
Nick went through the photos again for them.  
Russell checked his text message and smiled.  
" Everything okay?"Ecklie asked.  
" Just a text I've been waiting on." Russell nodded, sent a reply and put his phone away.  
" Okay, this is from Greg and I." Sarah handed him a hat box and he took the lid off.  
" Oh. Wow. Guys..." He swallowed as he removed the thick photo album. He looked at each picture recalling when it was taken. He wiped away tears at times, especially seeing Warrick in some of them.  
Arms came around his shoulders and a kiss was placed on his cheek.  
" Were you going to call me Nicky?"  
"Cath?!?"  
She straightened up and smiled as Nick stood and hugged her.  
" I had to hear this news from Russell!" She scolded.  
" I'm sorry?" He shrugged. " Things have been so crazy and moving so fast."  
" Take a deep breath." Catherine rubbed his arms his and he did so.  
" Can we get in here mom?"  
" Hey Linds, Lily." Nick hugged Catherine's daughter and mother.  
" If you're driving a moving van, who's driving your truck Uncle Nick?"Lindsay asked.  
" I'll hitch it to the van." He answered.  
"Nope Linds and I are going with you." Catherine replied.  
" Well... okay then." He chuckled.  
" I think it's time for cake." Barbara said.  
She served the chocolate layer cake and ice cream. As they ate their dessert Nick and some of the others looked at the pictures reminiscing.

" I hate to call an end to the party but most of you have to work tonight." Russell said a little past 9:00 p.m..  
Nick hugged every one as they left.  
Russell, Brass and Catherine put his gifts in his truck.  
" Russell, Barbara, thank you." Nick hugged them too.  
" You take care are of yourself. If you needed anything don't hesitate to pick up the phone." Barbara told him.  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled.  
" I'll walk you out." Russell said, he stopped Nick outside the door. " if you ever needed anything... "  
" There is one thing...you remember James Newman, the young man keeping an eye out on Tina and Eli..."  
" Yeah. Aaron Voss' son." Russell nodded.  
" Yeah. I told him if he needed help to call you. Is that okay?"  
" I'll take care of him." Russell assured him.  
" Thank you again." Nick shook his hand.  
" Stay safe Nick. I know you're going to be a great lab director." Russell smiled.  
" I've had a lot of good teachers. You included." Nick replied with a smile and headed for his truck.

" Barbara packed a bunch of food, you got drinks?" Catherine asked.  
" Yeah, my t.v.'s still hooked up too." He chuckled.  
" Sounds like a party." Lily smiled.  
" Let's go." Brass ordered.  
Nick shook his head with a smile and followed Brass and Catherine, Lindsay and Lily in their cars back to his soon to be old house.

 

They ate and watched an old detective movie, tearing apart the forensics while Lily and Lindsay laughed at them. They also reminisced about cases and their close calls on the job.

" I'm on east coast time so I am spent." Catherine yawned at 11:00 p.m.  
" Let's get this old broad home." Lily said.  
" Mom!" Catherine glared.  
" For heaven's sake Catherine I was talking about myself."  
" I need to get them both home." Lindsay rolled her eyes shaking the car keys.  
" You coming Jim?" Catherine asked.  
" Not just yet." Brass shook his head.  
Nick walked the women out making sure they got safely to their car and on their way.  
Brass handed Nick his beer and toasted him when he came back inside.  
" Director Stokes. Hell of a job Nicky."  
" Yeah. I'm still getting used to the idea."  
" You know Nick, Warrick would be proud of you. He'd have been the first to tell you to do this." Brass touched his arm.  
" Do you remember when I arrived here?" Nick look at him with a smile. "I was this green kid from Texas ready to take on the world of crime ...like I was a superhero or somethin'." Nick shook his head.  
" Yeah, I remember. I also remember you played baseball in college and we wanted to wipe up day shift so that went in your favor." Brass grinned.  
" You hired me for my baseball skills?" Nick frowned.  
" I did. Grissom hired you for your forensic skills, but he was the nerd after all." Brass smirked making Nick shake his head with a chuckle.  
" For the longest time I tried to please Gris. It wasn't until I stopped trying to please him that he...accepted me." Nick sighed.  
" Grissom...Grissom liked making you prove yourself. Who knows why?" Brass shrugged.  
" Before he left he told me I was his best student."  
" Maybe that's why he was so hard on you Nicky. He knew you could be better if he pushed you, maybe he did it a little too hard but look where you're going now." Brass smiled.  
" Maybe you're right Jimbo." Nick nodded and took a swallow of beer.  
Maybe that's why Grissom pushed and pushed, so I would be ready for this opportunity to lead a lab when it came.  
" If you need a break you're more than welcome to come see me." Nick said.  
" Nicky... I love Ellie, even though I knew she wasn't mine...but there were so many times I would have gladly called you son."  
" Damn Jim." Nick sniffed back tears.  
" I'm damn proud of you Nick Stokes." Brass hugged him.  
" That means a lot to me." Nick returned the hug.  
" It's late, we both need a sleep." Brass slapped his back. " I'll be here tomorrow to help load up the moving van." He said and headed for the door.  
Nick shook his head, no use arguing with a former Jersey cop.  
" See you tomorrow." Nick called as the door closed. "Come on Sam, let's go to bed."


	19. Chapter 19

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 18

Saturday  
Nick woke, did his usual morning routine, walked Sam then he called to shut off all the utilities and pay his outstanding bills, started laundry then he went to rent a moving van to start packing his house into it.  
Shaking his head,he brought the large moving van to a stop and climbed out.  
" I brought a coffee." Brass handed him one," and breakfast burritos."  
Nick led him inside, they eat and Brass asked where they were starting.  
" Boxes first."  
" Not furniture?"  
" Learned that lesson last time." Nick shook his head, " Furniture last in, first out."  
The men started loading boxes into the van.  
" Nicky, why don't we put your dining table in, we can put boxes on it and under it."  
" Good plan." Nick agreed and they carried the wooden table up the metal gangplank into the truck.  
As they exited the men heard car horns and saw several of their colleagues.  
Sara, Greg, Russell, Morgan, a reluctant Hodges along with Catherine and Lindsey.  
" About damn on time." Brass said making Nick laugh.

They worked until noon when Nick ordered pizza and soda's or everyone, he had iced tea since he didn't drink soda or eat sweets. Nick packed the items from the laundry in an extra box and labeled it for the master bedroom.  
" Hey Nick, I took a look in the attic, there are three boxes up there." Russell told him.  
" I forgot about those." Nick shook his head and the two men removed them.  
" What's in this one?" Russell asked.  
" Sports trophies. The other two have forensic journals." Nick replied moving one of the boxes into the living room.  
Russell open the trouphy box and look at them, inside were football trophies, baseball trophies and scholastic awards.  
I played a little ball in college, I wasn't very good at it, he recalled Nick saying not long after they met. The awards in the box telling a different story.  
He looked at one of the scholastic awards, it was a first place plaque in the junior science fair in Dallas.  
" You were never a dumb jock were you?"  
" He was dependable and high school. That's what he said once." Catherine replied.   
" I have a feeling he was underestimated a lot." He answered.  
" Probably by us even." She nodded realizing the truth of that statement.  
Russell replaced the plaque and resealed the box. The pair took the two boxes to the living room to go into the van. Catherine noted the items in each one before they left the house.

 

At 5:00 p.m. Nick stopped and fed Sam then put him in the yard.  
Russell and Catherine got dinner for everyone. He, Greg, Morgan and Hodges left at 8:00 p.m. since they had worked later.  
Sara had the night off so she finished helping clearer Nicks house of boxes.  
By 11:00 p.m. everything was packed up except his couch which he would be sleeping on.  
" What time you want to roll out of here?" Catherine asked.  
" Around 8."  
"Jeez Nicky!" She yawned.  
" Go get your beauty sleep Cath." He teased.  
" Watch it!" She raised her fist, " you're buying the coffee." She added and left with Lindsey.  
" Drive safe Nicky." Brass shook his hand and departed too.  
" I'll be here to see you off tomorrow." Sara said and followed Brass out.  
Nick sighed looking around his empty house. He and Sam walked from room to room checking drawers and cabinets to make sure he had everything before hitting the road in the morning.  
He made sure all the repair paperwork was on the counter for the new owners.  
Jotting a quick note, he placed it under the Welcome to Las Vegas magnet on the fridge. It reads ,'I hope you enjoy this home as much as I did and that you make a lot of memories to take with you if and when you move on.'  
He settled on the couch,Sam on the floor.  
" Our last night here boy." He said quietly, petting Sam as he drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 19

Sunday

Catherine frowned not seeing Nick's truck in the driveway. As she and Lindsey were getting out of their car they heard a honk and saw Nick pull in across the street.  
" Coffee as ordered." He held the carrier up.  
" I love you Nicky." Catherine chuckled accepting her latte.  
He'd texted Lindsey so he knew what to get them both.  
" Thanks Uncle Nick." Lindsey smirked accepting hers.  
" What did you get?" Catherine asked him.  
" Coffee flavored." He replied.  
Just like I told Suvari when he asked what coffee I wanted.  
Nick looked up hearing cars and saw all his friends from the lab had come to see him off.  
Greg and Hodges carried his couch to the moving van for him.  
Nick went inside to get Sam.  
Catherine went to get him after 5 minutes and found him standing still in the living room.  
With a gentle smile she quietly retreated, " he's saying goodbye."  
" Barbara and I did that in our Seattle house." Russell nodded

" Well Sam, it's time." Nick said, his words echoing in the empty house.  
Nick walked out for the last time, closing and locking the door. He handed the key to Russell who would give it to his realtor to pass along to the new owners agent.  
" You ready?" Russell asked.  
"Yeah." Nick nodded decisively.  
He'd and packed the left over items he'd found the night before along with Sam's food bowls and leash in his truck this morning.  
" We'll be out to see you." Sara hugged him.  
Everyone converged on him for hugs.  
Catherine had to wade in and pull Nick out otherwise they'd never leave.  
Nick wiped his eyes and climbed into the moving van, Lindsey was riding shotgun.  
Sam was safely buckled into his truck with Catherine driving.  
She and Lindsey would stay a few days to help him unpack then fly back to Vegas where she'd spend the rest of the week before going back to Virginia.  
Nick had just started the van when there was frantic honking. He turned the engine off and climbed out.  
" UNCLE NICK!" Eli shouted running to him.  
Nick went to one knee and caught the boy hugging him tightly.  
" I'll miss you Uncle Nick." Eli sobbed.  
" Me to buddy." Nick said through tears.  
No one watching them had a dry eye.  
" He made you a picture." Tina said.  
Eli let go of Nick and took it from her, " this is you, me and Sam at the park."  
" I'm gonna put this in my office."  
" Really?"  
" Yep, so I can look at it every day." Nick smiled at him, " Don't forget, you can Skype me and come to visit anytime." Nick hugged him again.  
" Mom says they have really cool museums."  
" We'll do what ever you want buddy."  
" I love you Uncle Nick."  
" I love you Eli."  
" Nick has to go." Tina took Eli's hand and moved out of the street.  
Nick wiped his eyes and climbed into the van with his picture.  
" Keep this safe Linds." He requested handing it to her.  
"I will." She smiled back.  
Nick started the big moving van, honked the horn, waved and pulled away.  
Catherine followed in his truck.


	21. Chapter 21

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 20

As he drove Lindsay filled him in on college.  
He couldn't believe she was a junior already.  
I remember when she was just a little girl, Gris and I bought her the same junior chemistry set for her birthday.  
" You've become an amazing woman Lindsey Willows. I've been honored to be in your life."  
" Uncle Nick." She blushed but smiled, "How about some music?"  
" Sure." He smiled then saw the sign for I-155, " hey Linds, you ever been to California?"  
" No, you know that." She rolled her eyes.  
" You have now."  
" We're in California?" She looked up.  
" Yep."  
" That didn't take long." She frowned.  
" Vegas isn't that far from the border. We still have a few hours before we reach San Diego." He smiled.  
Lindsey scrolled through the iPod and found a song she liked a lot, plugged it into an external speaker and sang along.

" Uncle nick?"  
" Hmm?"  
" you okay?"  
" Yeah."  
The lyrics to the song had him thinking about his time in Vegas, a lot of overwhelming memories both good and bad.  
Lindsey nodded and turned off the music.  
His phone went off and she checked the text message.  
" Mom says Sam needs a break."  
" We'll take the next exit."  
Lindsey texted back letting her know. The exit was just a few miles up the road so he pulled off and into the rest area. They climbed out of the moving van as Catherine pulled in.  
" What's the matter boy?" He asked opening the door and hooking Sam's leash up, he unbuckled Sam and took him over to the grassy area.  
"We're going to hit the ladies room." Catherine said and walked arm in arm with Lindsey to the shelter area.  
Sam his business and Nick picked up after him tossing it into the trash can.  
Once the women were back he handed Sam off and went to the bathroom too, he got drinks and snacks for them. Soon they were on the road again.  
" When we get there I'm hitting the beach." Lindsey said.  
Nick chuckled.  
" Have you seen in the ocean Uncle Nick?"  
"No, I've been to the Gulf a few times though." He answered.  
" if you had to go somewhere I'm glad it was here." Lindsey grinned.  
" I can see you'll be visiting me often." Nick smirked.  
" Absolutely Uncle Nick. I can make a 5 hour drive to the beach." She snickered.  
Nick laughed as they drove on.


	22. Chapter 22

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 21

Nick yawned,he'd been driving for over 3 hours now. One stretch of road was 200 miles and he remembered last time as he drove that route, he had made sure he had music to keep him company.This time he had Lindsey who talked about her college friends.  
" Can you grab that for me?" he requested when he received a text.  
"Uh... Uncle Nick who's Cara and why is she calling you Uncle Nick too?" Lindsey frowned.  
"She's John's daughter and I told her it was alright."  
" So you got me and Eli calling you Uncle Nick and now this Cara too?"  
" Linds, I have a lot of nieces and nephews back in Texas." He smiled," it's nice to have you guys too since I only see them but a couple of times a year."  
" I'm sorry Uncle Nick, I'm just being a brat." Lindsey apologized.  
" I love you Lindsey Willows. I'm here for you as much as Eli and Cara, okay?"  
" I love you too." She smiled.  
" What did she text me?"  
" She and her dad want to know when you're arriving."  
" We still have an hour and 1/2 or so to go."  
Lindsay texted the answer back.  
" Ask John if he has my keys."  
She added his question and sent the text.  
" Cara... says okay and yes to the keys."  
Nick nodded.  
" Are you okay?"  
" It's just... a lot to get used to. A new job, a new city, a new house." He shrugged.  
Lindsey smiled and found a song on her on iPod and began singing along.  
Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road (Lindsey pointed out the window to the highway)  
And although this (Pacific Ocean), she added, wave is stringing us along  
(Uncle Nick) just know you're not alone  
'cause (we're) going to make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can(will)always be found

(Uncle Nick) Just know you're not alone  
'cause(we're) going to make this place your home

Settle down it'll all be clear  
Dont' oay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can(will)always be found

(Uncle Nick)Just know you're not alone  
'cause (we're) going to make this place your home  
" I needed that more than you know Linds. Thank you." He smiled when she finished.  
" Mom and I will always be here are for you. Like you've always been here for us." She smiled back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not quite an hour later he rolled down the window wondering if he would smell the sea air.  
" It's different here than in Vegas." Lindsey said inhaling deeply.  
" The salt from the ocean. I could smell it when John and Cara took me to the pier."  
"So you did see the ocean?" Lindsey frowned at him.  
" No, San Diego Bay... which I suppose is an extension of the Pacific Ocean." He laughed" I guess I got a whole lot of new things to learn."  
" I'll download the google map of San Diego to your phone." Lindsey teased.  
" I wonder if the naval base would take in a smart-alec 22 year old!"  
" Ha! Mom would arrest them if they tried!"  
" She just had to join the Feds!" Nick grumbled.  
" That's Agent Willows to you Director Stokes." Lindsey sat up smuggly.  
" You know, your mom might just let me do that after all." He eyed her.  
Lindsey stuck her tongue out at him as he got a text.  
" Make yourself useful girl."  
" Cara wants to know how close we are."  
" About 20 minutes, have them open the driveway gates for your mom."  
Lindsay texted his request and got a thumbs up emoji in reply.  
" Have your mom get in front of me up here and take a right then and another right, that's my street."  
Lindsey called Catherine and a moment later she was leading.  
Nick slowly turned the corner and started laughing he laid on the horn and eased up to his house parking in front.  
" You bunch of its brown nosers!" He pointed at the people from the lab who came to help him move in as he climbed from the cab.  
"Just trying to earn points when the new boss." Ellis grinned.  
" This is Catherine and her daughter Lindsey he introduced them to each other then opened the van doors, "Cara can you take Sam out back for me?"  
The teen nodded and led Sam into the yard where he explored his new surroundings.  
" Uncle Nick,should I get him some water?"   
" Yeah."  
" I'll get his bowls." Catherine went to his truck and handed them to the girl.  
" This couch and chair go to my office." Nick said and they were carried from the van.  
" We can put them in Sharla's truck and take them over later." Cane Walker volunteered.  
Sharla Joyce, a young African-American woman,who Nick was just meeting gave Cane the evil eye but nodded and helped load her pickup.  
Everyone pitched in carrying furniture inside.  
" Hey John, can you grab a couple of guys and put the beds together? Mine is the dark brown headboard and bedroom set put the other stuff in the room with the kitchenette."  
" Not the other guest room?"  
" I want Cath and Linds to have a bathroom while they're here."  
" All the utilities were left on since you were coming so quickly. You just need to change everything to your name." He told Nick with a nod.  
" Great." Nick nodded, one less thing to deal with.  
John grabbed Eric Ranier, a six foot , blonde, blue eyed athlete who was a level 2 CSI and Carol Bishop, DNA tech, to help with the bedrooms.  
The kitchen table and chairs were in place near the patio doors across from the kitchen.  
His living room furniture was set according to Catherine's orders to Gary Ranger, a young blonde man who was their expert finger print technician for day shift, he was from Tennessee and Nick appreciated the accent.  
The bedrooms were being taken care of.  
Now it's time for the dozens of boxes that'll make this house a home.  
Nick carried a box for the living room inside. "I'll need some shelving." He said placing the box beside the fireplace.  
" I'll go get you some."  
"Ellis, man, relax. I'd already like you and John wouldn't have cleared you if you weren't a good CSI." Nick clapped his shoulder.  
" Sorry." Ellis shook his head.  
"Come on, there are a lot more boxes." Nick gave him a shove toward the door making him laugh. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 6:00 pm Nick pulled John aside handing him $200 telling him to get pizza and drinks for everyone.  
" Where do you want the forensic journals?" Gail asked coming into his bedroom as he made the bed up.   
" My office so just put them in the living room."  
She nodded and disappeared.  
" Master bath stuff." Lindsey said passing through and place in the box on the floor in the other room.  
Nick looked over and smiled. " Have you then checking out are new place boy?"  
Sam yawned and jumped up on the newly made bed.  
" I see how it is." Nick told him and chuckled" I'll see you after your nap." He added and walked out with Lindsey.  
He had asked Cara to feed him an hour earlier and she and John had walked him so Sam was a happy dog now.  
Returning to the living room he found Cath putting kitchen items away so he went to the guest room and put the sheets and comforter on the bed and towels in the bathroom.  
He was heading to his own bathroom to put things away when John returned.  
" Hey guys, pizza!" He called, his " movers" streamed to the kitchen table grabbing food and drink.  
" A boss that feeds us. Now that's a cool boss." Leo Campbell, the older man was their questionable documents expert, toasted Nick.  
"Give John some love, he went and got it." Nick teased.  
" Yeah, thanks." John retorted as Cara grabbed a slice of pizza" I was going to eat that piece young lady."  
" You snooze, you lose." Catherine said taking the last piece from that box.  
John quickly opened another box and took two pieces to Nick's amusement.  
Everyone had pizza and drinks and found a place to sit be it furniture or floor.  
Shep Sinclair, one of the A/V experts turned on the TV and they watched the news.  
Guess John took care of my cable too, Nick shook his head as his cell phone rang.  
" Aw crap." He muttered and went into the bedroom "hey mom."  
'We've been waiting for you to call.'  
" I'm sorry. I got so busy moving in I forgot."  
'You're not doing it by yourself are you?'  
His mom's concern made him smile.  
" No, Cath drove my truck here,her daughter rode shotgun with me. When we got here John had a bunch of people from the lab to help may move in here."  
'I'm glad you have someone there. A friend.'  
" Yeah and the rest are cool so I'm good mom."  
'Pancho.'  
" Hi dad."  
'Are you settling in?'  
" I'm moving in, Sam's settled on my bed if that counts." Nick grinned at the sleeping canine.  
'If the dog is settled then it's home son.'Roger Stokes chuckled.  
" I think so dad."  
'We'll let you go to finish unpacking honey.'  
" Okay mom. Love you both."  
'Love you to sweetheart. Goodbye.'  
" Bye." Nick hung up smiling.  
" Everything okay?" Catherine asked from the doorway.  
" My mom and dad. I told 'em I call when I got here. Damn! I need to call Sara too."  
" I texted Russell already."  
" Thanks Cath." He said relieved.  
"Come on, there's a few pieces of pizza and a few more boxes." She took his hand and led him out.


	23. Chapter 23

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 22

" Sharla, Chase, Mal and I are going to run the furniture and journals to your office Nick." Ellis told him.  
Mal was Malachi Yubari,the Assistant Night Shift Supervisor, an Arab-American who had black hair and grey eyes.  
" The journals too huh?" Nick smirked.  
" I heard you say you wanted them there so..." The man shrugged.  
"Thank you, I do appreciate it." Nick shook his hand.  
" See you at work boss."Chase Polley, the 26 year old coroner's assistant nodded and headed to Malachi's car.  
" Any particular way you want the couch?"Sharla asked.  
" Put it along the door side, there should be enough room on that side, the chair goes behind my desk. Thanks." Nick answered the African- American woman.  
" The journals?" Ellis asked.  
" On the floor in front of the shelves. I'll organize it all in a day or two."  
" You got it Nick." The level three CSI nodded and foursome left for the lab.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just before 10:00 p.m. Nick locked up the moving van, all the boxes were in the house. Everything from his truck that he was putting inside was already there. He used the remote to close the driveway gates.  
I need to put everything in the house and garage away still, plus organize my office.   
" Okay, everything's in each room, we're going to take off." Gary said as the rest of the lab crew came outside.  
" Sir? My name is Nick Gary. They call my dad sir... or Judge Stokes if you're in court." Nick smiled.  
" Yes sir--uh..."   
"Come on, give it a try. Nick."  
" Nick?"  
" It'll get easier." Nick chuckled clapping his shoulder," thank you all for the help."  
" You're welcome... Nick." Cane nudged Gary, " easy as pie."  
"Mmm... pie." Shep smiled.  
" Boy, you all are always hungry." Carol shook her head.  
" I'm a growing boy." Shep replied.  
" If you keep eating you'll be grown out, not up." Leo cracked.  
" Alright boys." Gayle Taylor-McClinn the African-American Night Shift Supervisor, shoved them both." See you in a few days Nick." She bade and headed for her car.  
Nick smiled as they all departed.  
" I needed to get this one home. School tomorrow." John said placing a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Call if you need anything."  
" Will do. Bye honey."  
" Bye Uncle Nick." Cara waved and the Nolan's left for home.  
" Home sweet home Nick." Catherine hugged him as he closed and locked the front door.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna take Sam out then hit the sack."  
" See you in the morning." She nodded and headed for the guest room.  
Nick decided he needed some water first so he headed to the kitchen where he found Lindsey,her back was to him.  
" No, I'm gonna stay for a couple of days, help my uncle settle in. Okay, see you next weekend Pete." Lindsey hung up and turned around, " Oh! Uncle Nick. You startled me."   
" Pete huh?" He smirked.  
" Please don't tell mom. We just started dating a couple of months ago."  
" Take your time Lind's." He hugged her," love you to kiddo."  
" Love you too." She hugged him back, " Is mom in bed?"  
" Yeah. See you in the morning."   
She nodded and left him to get a glass of water then he walked to his room and found Sam asleep.  
" You wanna go out boy?"  
Sam yawned but didn't move.  
" Okay." Nick chuckled, took a quick shower and crawled into bed. " Night boy." Nick yawned and was soon asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 23

Nick woke with a yawn and checked his clock.  
8:30?  
When's the last time I slept so long?  
He sat up, seeing he was alone he made a quick bathroom stop and went to find Sam.  
"Hey boy, you hungry?"  
Sam flopped onto his side on the area rug.  
Nick shook his head and chuckled heading for the kitchen, he saw a note on the table and picked it up.  
'Nicky, fed and walked Sam. Went to the grocery store. 8:10.'  
" Guess I'll take a shower then."

By the time he was done and dressed he smelled food.  
" Breakfast is done." Catherine said filling three plates as Lindsey poured coffee when he appeared.  
" How much do I owe you for the groceries?"  
" Consider it your housewarming gift." Catherine waved him off.  
He knew better than to argue with her or insist on paying her.  
They enjoyed breakfast than Lindsey looked at Nick.  
" Uncle Nicky, can I borrow your truck?"  
" To go to the beach?" He eyed her.  
" Of course."  
" After I drop off the moving van and you bring me home."  
" Deal. Let's go."  
" Let him finish breakfast Linds." Catherine scolded.  
" I'm going to go change." Lindsey sighed and left them..  
" Sorry Nicky." Catherine sighed too.  
" She's young and the beach is tantalizingly close." Nick shrugged, " You should go with her. You have a few months before you can go to Virginia Beach."  
" Just what a 22 year old wants, her mother along." Catherine rolled her eyes.  
" Especially when her mom is smoking hot."  
" You charmer you." She laughed and cleared the table as Nick finished his coffee.  
" Can we go now? Please?"  
They looked over to see Lindsay in shorts and tank top, bikini underneath, wearing sandals.  
" Sunblock?" Catherine eyed her.  
" In my bag along with a hat." Lindsay rolled her eyes.  
" Word of warning, the water is cold." Nick said.  
" Cold? It's So Cal!"  
" Not in the ocean." Nick shrugged.  
" Have fun, be back in a couple of hours."  
"Mom."  
" Nick might need his truck."  
" Sorry Uncle Nick."  
" Let's go." He smiled and they left, Lindsey following the moving van.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Catherine heard a honk and look out in time Lindsey drive away..  
" She push you out of the truck?" Catherine laughed.  
" I got tire tracks on my back." He joked.

The pair spent the afternoon hanging pictures and shadow boxes he collected items for over the years.   
His chess set was placed on the coffee table with some books he'd recently gotten but hadn't had the chance to read yet.  
A month or so after he purchased the livingroom set he found a library table to put behind his couch and it was there now so he set one lamp on it and the other one on one of the end tables.  
The wooden lattice style screen he placed on the long wall beside the door next to the corner bank of windows.  
The vase with a southwestern design went on the other side table, he found it in a little market outside Las Vegas, it was the only thing he'd purchased even though he was looking for an area rug. His Texas rug was ruined by Nigel Crane so he hauled it to the curb a few days later, cracked ribs and all, he couldn't have it in his home anymore.  
The tall metal swinghead lamp went into the corner behind his recliner, after his rescue from being buried alive he couldn't sleep flat in the bed or have the covers on or the lights off. His father and brother had purchased the recliner to allow him to sleep, it took a few months for him to be able to sleep in bed at night, that recliner helped him through the nightmares.   
" Are you putting these up?" Catherine held out the kukui nut leis.  
Nick put one on the corner of the screen and the other in his bed room on the corner of the mirror.  
He'd been to Hawaii twice, both times for entomology conferences, on his own dime since Conrad mandated the lab was no longer paying for out of state trips.  
A small smile came to his lips, not to say it was all work and no play.  
He'd done plenty of sightseeing, hiking the Olomana Trail to see the 360° views of Kailua, the mountains and the Pacific Ocean. He'd taken several photos and some he'd turned into posters that he would place in his office to remind himself of the bigger world around him.  
Guess I have seen the Pacific Ocean a few times Lind's, he mused.  
" Dartboard and baseball's?" Catherine asked.  
" Leave them in the box." Nick shrugged.  
Catherine put them back in and pulled out a Dan Fouts jersey.  
" Signed huh? John Nolan really wanted you." She smirked.  
" As a level three. Now if he'd sent me a signed Aikman jersey... "  
" You'd have left us for a Cowboy's jersey?"  
"Aikman Cath!" He pointed to the box and she dropped the jersey back into it.   
She pulled out a small silver swing arm lamp and he placed its on the breakfast bar.  
The next item was a painted bowl Cassie had made for him, he kept his keys in it on his bedside table.  
" Lunchtime." Catherine said and went to make sandwiches.  
" I'm home." Lindsay called coming into the house.  
"You are huh?"Nick smirked.  
" Well, you don't look like a lobster." Catherine smiled  
" I used plenty of sunscreen." Lindsey retorted.  
" You hungry?" Catherine asked.  
"Yeah." Lindsey replied and dropped into the kitchen chair.  
" I hope you left the sand on the beach girl." Nick eyed her.  
" I left it in your truck." She smiled cheekily.  
Nick shook his head as Catherine put the sandwiches on the table, after lunch Nick and Catherine went to the Home Depot to get some kind of shelving for the livingroom. While he was there he purchased two television brackets with swing arms, one for the livingroom and the other for his bedroom.  
He settled on to wooden bookcases with closed bottom cabinets, the sizes were just right to fit either side of the fireplace. He purchased straps, washers, screws, velco and superglue. John had suggested it would be safer to use the straps instead of bolting it to the wall, even if San Diego rarely had earthquakes.  
He payed for them to deliver it and they asked if he wanted them to put together as well, he had looked at Catherine who bit her lip to keep from laughing and told them he probably could handle it.  
" You should have asked if they put cars back together." She joked.  
" That just would've been cruel." He grinned and drove them home.  
They found Lindsey and Sam on the patio and enjoying the afternoon breeze and joined them for a while.  
Nick went inside to work on the television mounts bolting the braces onto the studs on the side wall.  
The women came inside and helped him finish putting the t.v. on the wall then they tackled his bedroom and got that one in place as well.  
" Hey Cath you buy anything for the grill?"  
" In the freezer." She nodded.  
Nick found pre-made turkey burgers and fired up the grill.  
Catherine and Lindsey quickly put together a caesar salad and they ate on the patio with Sam dining al fresco too.  
They enjoyed the quiet and the friendship as the sun began to set.


	25. Chapter 25

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 24

Tuesday  
Home Depot delivered his bookcases early so Nick decided he'd take Catherine and Lindsey to some of the sights Cara told him about.  
After breakfast they piled into Nick's truck and he drove to the pier.  
" Damn Nicky! You picked a hell of a city to move to." Catherine said taking in the view.  
" Do you wish you'd moved here earlier?" Lindsey asked.  
"For the views, maybe, but the people I cared about were in Vegas." He smiled.  
She smiled back and took his arm as they walked.

Their next stop was the Nature Center in Chula Vista where they got to see a lot of animals.  
They returned home and ate lunch then put the bookcases together and mounted to the wall.  
Nick spent the rest of the afternoon putting books, CD's and knick-knacks on them.  
He found more photos of the team and his family that he placed on the library table.  
The placement of the furniture had bothered him so now the couch faced the t.v. with the library table behind it and both matching chairs faced the patio making the fireplace the focus of the room, he'd left the recliner where it was.

John called and invited them all over for dinner so at 5 p.m. they, including Sam, at Cara's request, headed over there.  
" Come on in, dinner will be ready in a little bit."  
" Can I take Sam out back?" Cara asked.  
Nick nodded handing her Sam's favorite ball.  
" I'll go with you." Lindsey said and followed them outside.  
" It's good to see you Catherine, we didn't have a much of a chance to talk Sunday."  
" I'm gonna hit the bathroom." Nick said and left the kitchen.  
" You too John. I wasn't thrilled that you tried to steal Nick away from us in 2011." She eyed him.  
" Can you blame me? Nick is a great CSI, it would have been damn great to have him these last few years." John shrugged.  
" You have him now."  
" The lab has him. Thank God he said yes. I know he'll take care of them."  
" He will." Catherine nodded, " Keep an eye on him John. Director is a big jump from CSI 3. He only had a year as assistant supervisor before Russell was brought in. He may feel like he's in over his head at times early on."  
" I told him he can call me anytime."  
" But will he? Nicky tends to want to go it alone. Not always a healthy decision. Don't let him John Wayne his way through everything."  
" I'll keep an eye on him." John promised.  
" Thank you." She smiled.  
" What are you thanking him for ?" Nick asked rejoining them.  
" For making us dinner. You're a terrible cook Nicky." She winked at John.  
"I didn't hear you complain about dinner Monday." Nick retorted.  
" Is dinner ready?"Cara asked from the doorway.  
" Let me check." John said and pulled the fish from the oven. " Just about. Set the patio table please."  
Catherine and Lindsey helped the girl with the dishes while Nick helped John with dinner.  
The fish, potatoes and vegetables were devoured by the hungry group.  
Sam tried to bum some food from Nick who told him no then he went to Cara.  
" Sam sit." Nick commanded and the dog obeyed and settled next to him.  
John made virgin daquiri's to go with dinner and they enjoyed those too.  
" So are you here for the week?" John asked.  
" We leave tomorrow at 11." Catherine shook her head.  
" You going in tomorrow then?" He asked Nick.  
" Yeah, get my office setup and start looking at the personnel and case files." Nick nodded, "familiarizing myself with every one and all."  
Catherine, who was sitting beside him rubbed his back, " They're lucky to have you." She smiled.  
" Thanks Catherine."  
" Uncle Nick, can I take Sam for a walk?" Cara asked.  
" Sure." He smiled.  
" I'll go with you." Lindsey offered and Cara nodded slowly.  
The girls left with Sam while the adults cleaned up from dinner.

 

" So Uncle Nick huh?" Lindsey said.  
" He said it was okay." Cara answered quietly.  
" I've known him since I was three. He's really cool. If you can't tell your dad something you can tell Uncle Nick, he'll be there for you. He'll also strongly encourage you to tell your dad."  
" Did he do that with you?"Cara asked.  
" Yeah. My dad died when I was a kid. Uncle Nick has been like a father to me. He's really been there for me... like he'll be there for you." Lindsey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just be honest with him okay?""  
" He saved me... from the guy who killed my sister." Cara confided.  
" I know. Uncle Nick is good at that too." She smiled and motion her to keep walking.  
" I really miss Lexi."  
" I may not be a big sister but if you want to text me or call..."  
" Okay. Thanks."

" So then Nicky says,'you know a good defense lawyer will say the chair did it'." Catherine chuckled.  
John laughed and Nick shook his head.  
" I couldn't help myself. The ppor guy was hit with a crowbar, shot by a crossbow, poisoned by shrimp and bit by a snake only to end up dead by tripping over a lawn chair and falling into the pool."

" One more thing... when you want to learn to drive and don't want your dad to teach you have Uncle Nick do it. My mom still doesn't know I asked him before I took Driver's Ed." Lindsey told her.

" Oh, Cara's 13 now?" Catherine asked.  
" 14 in a month." John sighed.  
" She'll want to get her driving permit next year. If you can't bear the thought of teaching her have Nicky do it."  
" Linds still doesn't know I cleared it with you after she asked me. I didn't want to be on your bad side. You are tougher than a lot of men I know." Nick joked.  
" And what she doesn't know won't hurt Linds." Catherine smiled.  
" Did I hear my name?" Lindsey asked as they came into the house.  
" Just wondering were you girls were." Catherine replied sharing a look with the men.  
" You enjoy your walk boy?" Nick pet Sam.  
Catherine checked her watch, " it's almost eight." She said.  
" We should get home, let Cara get a good night's sleep for school." Nick nodded, " thanks for dinner guys."  
" You're welcome." John smiled.  
" It was really good, give Nick cooking lessons will you?" Catherine joked.  
" See if I feed you next time you visit!" Nick retorted.  
" Bye Uncle Nick." Cara said.  
" Bye honey. I'll call you when I need you to look after Sam okay?"  
She nodded and pet Sam as they left.

Nick, Catherine and Lindsey went back to Nick's, watched some t.v. then went to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
Chapter 25

Wednesday  
After breakfast the trio walked Sam then Nick put him back in the house while he drove Catherine and Lindsey to the Airport.  
He waited while they checked in then walked them to the security checkpoint.  
" Hey kiddo, thanks for keeping me company on the drive here." Nick hugged Lindsey.  
" It was fun." She grinned.  
" I love you."  
" Love you too Uncle Nicky. I'll be back for spring break with a bunch of friends."  
" Lindsey!" Catherine scolded.  
" Kidding mom! Can I bring one friend?" Lindsay bit her lip and looked at Nick.  
" A girl friend." He nodded.  
" Thanks." She smiled and stepped back so her mom could say goodbye.  
"Hey you. Take care and if you need to talk, call me. I mean it." Catherine hugged him.  
" I hear ya." He smiled and hugged her back, " Thanks for bringing my truck and Sam."  
" We got to spend time with you." She replied, " love you Nicky."  
" Love you too Cath. Text me when you land in Vegas." He requested.  
" Will do." She kissed his cheek and led Lindsey to the security checkpoint.  
Nick watched them make it through and waved watching until they were out of sight.  
I'm really on my own now, he sighed and headed for his truck.  
He received a text message and looked at it laughing.  
'Don't 4 get, spring break!'Lindsey texted.  
'Go home so I can be happy to see you then!' He texted back.  
'OK! Sigh.' She replied.  
Nick shook his head with a smile as he got into his truck and headed home.

The End 2018


End file.
